Hogwarts Online
by Granger N Chang
Summary: Computers and laptops have entered the Harry Potter world. Screenames are created and online romances are formed, but in the end do they all get hurt? See what happens! AU. Please R&R!
1. What's Going On? Computers? At Hogwarts?

_**A/N:**__ Must we say this? It's the same in every story! WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. The only people we created were Belle, Carina, Yuki, and Nicholas._ **Partial credit for NiaSphinx. Many, many thanks to her. Of course we don't know if our fic will be as good as hers, seeing how much praise she has gotten.**

**_Hogwarts Online_**

**_By Granger & Chang_**

_**Chapter 1: What's Going On? Computers? At Hogwarts?** _

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly, scratching his quill against the parchment in Potions.

"Harry! Pay attention," Hermione muttered silently from the corner of her mouth.

Harry stretched lazily. He grinned, saying, "pay attention? In Potions? Now why would I do that?"

She smiled inwardly at him and shook her head. "You're insane," she chuckled with a twinkle in her eye.

Harry's eyebrow went up. "If I'm insane, that what are you?"

"I'm a girl, Harry. 'Bout time you figured it out," Hermione said tapping her head.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know, I've known that all along. Ron and I sleep in the boys dormitories and you sleep in the girls…"

"So why did Ron figure out I was a girl by 4th year?" she huffed.

Harry just looked at Hermione. "Because he's Ron and Ron's an arrogant prat?" he suggested.

"Aren't you a prat?" she asked.

Harry pouted his lip and pulled some puppy-dog eyes. Then, wiping his face clean, he said, "I'm glad you think I am."

Hermione laughed softly. "Could you pass the wolves fangs please?" she asked.

Harry looked through the things, finally pulling out the wolves fangs. Then, he looked at her. "Do you really think I'm a prat?" he asked, as serious as can be.

She looked up from the cauldron. "Of course not. I was only kidding. I never really think you're a prat," she replied.

Harry sighed and sat down once again. It was good to know that Hermione didn't think he was a prat.

"Mr. Potter, is something wrong?" Professor Snape questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Harry resisted the urge to do something that was bound to get him a detention. "No, Professor Snape," he said with a smirk plastered on.

Before Severus could retort, the bell rang.

Harry sighed a sigh of great relief. Hermione quickly put some of the potion into a vial (unbreakable), and headed out of the dreaded dungeons as soon as they could.

"I'm going to the library!" Hermione exclaimed with a smile gracing her lips.

"What for?" Harry shouted as she went down the hall. He allowed a quick grin to spread 'round his face before Hermione answered, "Boys!"

Harry chuckled before heading to the kitchens to get a bite to eat.

As soon as he entered the kitchens, Dobby was the first to see Harry. "What can Dobby do for Master Harry?" he asked excitedly.

"Call me Harry, please. I just wanted something to eat, Dobby," Harry implied politely.

"Anything for Harry Potter, sir," he said and was soon back with six tiny elves, two to a tray. Dobby then snapped his fingers and a table appeared. "Sorry, Dobby. I have to eat on the run," he said, and grabbed some food.

"Come again to visit Dobby!" the house-elf called.

Harry passed by the library and caught sight of Hermione who was sitting at a table. Then a Ravenclaw boy (Christian Milano) walked over to her table.

A strange feeling went through Harry as this boy sat down at Hermione's table. He smiled at her when she looked up. Spotting Harry and not even seeing the boy, she smiled.

Harry's eyes lit up as she smiled at him. He waved at her, watching Christian stride away in a huff.

Hermione picked up her things and made for Harry. "What's with Christian today? I saw him walking by after I waved to you and he looked angry."

"He's just jealous I'm more fond of you than him," Hermione giggled.

Harry raised an eyebrow at this. "Charms or Transfiguration today?"

Hermione huffed. "Still don't have the schedule memorized?"

"I'm a boy. You can't blame me," he exclaimed.

She huffed once more. "Transfiguration, prat," she said with a grin on her face, " then the thing called dinner in which, I might add, Professor Dumbledore has to make some sort of announcement, then homework," she winked and Harry groaned, "then beddy-bie time."

"Hermione, you're such a spoilsport," Harry whined playfully.

"I know," she said with a grin as they entered the Transfiguration classroom right before the bell rang.

"Today we will discussing a form of magic. It is called blood magic. Does anyone know of this?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Hermione raised her hand eagerly. Surprisingly enough, so did Harry's hand. Professor McGonagall looked shocked. "Mr. Potter?"

"Blood magic is ancient. It was used for bringing forth powerful magic that could be not be defeated. It is usually shared between a man and woman, but can be used by more than several people." Harry explained.

"Care to add anything to that anyone?" Minerva asked.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Blood magic is used to protect a family member and the recipient of the spell must live within the house-hold of a living relative," she said, and looked at Harry. She continued on.

"It is also a form of eternity. Usually, when it is between a man and woman, they share their blood with each other, bonding them to life forever."

"Very good Miss Granger and Mr. Potter. 15 points to Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall congratulated.

Hermione beamed while Harry's face stayed neutral. Not wanting to miss out on anything that was 'protecting him', Harry decided it best to listen in her class.

"Just as Miss Granger had explained, blood magic is a form of eternity. It is only used in a situation of strong love that is never broken," Professor McGonagall lectured.

Neville raised his hand, shaking a bit.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom?" she called.

"Well, has there ever been an event that happened like that before?" he asked.

"Only two that I know of. One was a very long time ago. Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. The other was of James and Lilian Potter," Minerva informed. Harry's head shot up at her.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Your parents had strong bonds," she smiled wryly.

_{AFTER TRANSFIGURATION}_

Harry walked out of class with a thoughtful look on his face. Hermione noticed it and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right Harry?" she asked. He nodded in assurance. They locked eyes in an awkward silence.

"And the tension thickens, you could slice a knife through," Ron quirked up. Suddenly someone bumped into him, knocking them both down.

"Oww, watch where you're going next time," he told as he rubbed his head and looked up to see Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ronald. I didn't see you," she blushed under her dazed look.

"Ah- I-" stuttered Ron before finally saying, "be careful where you're going next time, will ya?"

She nodded before scurrying away. Ron turned red and heard Harry sniggering behind him.

"Shut up, Harry!" he said, turning an even shade of red to match his hair.

"Come on, honestly!" exasperated Hermione, "It's a free-period, Mr. I-Don't-Know-My-Schedule, so let's just go take a walk."

"Well sorry, Miss Bossy-Boots," Harry laughed.

Hermione gasped. "Oh my! The great Harry Potter… apologizing to me! Oh, I mush write this down!" At this, Harry's eyes lowered and darkened while he gave off a quite growl.

"Harry! I was only kidding!"

Harry shook his head and ran a hand through his untidy hair. '_Oh, he looks so cute! Oh my gosh! What am I saying?! He's my best friend!'_ she thought with wide eyes.

Ron knew that Harry didn't take that subject lightly, even if it was just a joke. Harry turned the corner, only to groan and land on the floor.

"Watch where you're going, Potter!" snapped Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy," Harry growled angrily. Draco smirked.

"Still hanging with the Weasel and Mudblood. Merlin Potter. Though you would have dropped them by them. Isn't that right Mudblood?" Draco laughed, but soon caught short when he was up against the wall with Hermione's wand against his neck.

"Would you like to see how high you bounce, you little ferret? Or shall I try that stunt I pulled in third year?" she hissed as she pushed the wand harder into his neck.

Draco gave an audible face of fear before shaking it.

"Good," said Hermione and turned away. Harry looked up at Malfoy once again to see his wand pointed at Hermione's back. Before Malfoy could say the spell, Harry had him pinned on the wall.

"You lay a finger on her, you die," Harry warned.

Harry backed away. Soon after, Malfoy recovered and snapped, "Oh, so now Potty's protecting his girl friend?"

Those simple words had caused Harry's temper to snap. Before he knew it, Malfoy had been thrown across the hall… an effect of Harry losing his temper.

"Harry! Why did you do that?! Not that I have complain," Ron exclaimed as Hermione looked at Harry, perplexed.

He grinned sheepishly. "Oh, nothing that I planned on doing, Ron. Just lost my temper," he said as if it was nothing. Ron just gaped and muttered something that sounded like, "Remind me to never get you mad at me."

Hermione continued to stare at Harry. '_Does he really not keen on me being his girlfriend?'_ Hurt flashed through her eyes.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" questioned Harry, seeing his friends fallen face.

Hermione glanced at his concerned face. "Nothing. I'm fine," she smiled weakly.

Harry frowned. "No you're not. I can see it in your eyes. Now, please…tell me what's wrong so I can help."

"It's nothing, Harry. Thanks for your concern," she said before turning around and walking.

"Where yo-" he started before the reply of, "Library," came from Hermione. Harry groaned and slumped down on the ground.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked.

"Hermione. There's something wrong with her," Harry said to his best friend.

Ron just stared at Harry. "Yeah, there definitely is something wrong with her, mate. Let's go see if we can find out."

Harry nodded before heading to the library with Ron.

"Have any idea what it could be?" asked Ron while they were walking.

"Maybe something with Malfoy?" Harry shrugged.

Ron opened the door and walked over to where Hermione was sitting down. He sat on one side while Harry sat on the other.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Checking up on you, what else? You kind of seemed a little…perturbed after the Malfoy incident," said Harry.

"Oh I'm dandy!" she quirked, writing on her parchment.

"Uh-huh," said Ron, "and since when does my friend Hermione use the word 'dandy'?"

"Since you got annoying," Hermione huffed.

Ron gasped and turned to Harry. "Since when have I been annoying?" he asked.

"Since first year, Ron, sorry to say," he said and earned a rightful swap to the head and a chuckle from Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two boys and went back to scribbling on her parchment as she felt Harry's piercing green eyes on her.

She looked up. "What?" she asked, turning, once again, to her parchment.

"What's bothering you? And don't say nothing because I know it's something," Harry said quickly.

Hermione looked up. She looked at Harry for a moment before finally giving a truthful smile. "It may be something, but, unfortunately, nothing that you can help with. She then looked at her watch.

She got up and left them dumfounded.

Hermione ran out from the library quickly and stopped in her tracks upon hearing three squealing voices.

"Hermione! You'll never guess what happened!" one of Hermione's best friends, Belle, said excitedly. Ginny and Carina stood behind her jumping merrily.

"What?" Hermione replied.

"Yuki asked her to be his girlfriend!" Ginny burst.

"Ginny!" Carina scolded. Carina Elena Melodie was a French girl who had dark brown hair with red highlights and deep green eyes. She was about 5'8".

Belle Tien Okelani was a French/Chinese/Hawaiian girl who had black hair with red highlights and stunning electric blue eyes who was about 5'7". Yuki Ettore Sying was a mixed European/Asian boy who had dark brown eyes and wavy dark tresses of brown hair. He was about 5'9" and Belle had a major crush on him.

"No! He didn't!" said Hermione, shock clearly evident.

"He did!" Belle countered.

Hermione just squealed. "Oh, you are so lucky!" Turning to Carina, she asked, "What about Nicholas?"

"He hasn't asked me yet, but he seemed to have had a good time when we went to Hogsmeade," Carina sighed.

Belle and Ginny stuffed their fists in their mouths at Carina's turned back. Hermione raised an eyebrow, only to get the look of, "We'll tell you later."

"Hi Yuki!" said Belle and proceeded to fling herself onto his arm.

"Hey," he said as a round welcome, "What were you talking about before we came?"

"People," Belle teased. He grinned at her before pecking a short kiss on her lips.

Nicholas stared at Carina. Carina just stared back.

He looked away and pushed Yuki. "Come on. Let's go," Nicholas grumbled.

"Fine, old man. I'll see you later at lunch," Yuki joked and kissed Belle on the forehead before walking away with his friend.

Carina gave another sigh. "Boys," she murmured. Two people ran into the group, though none fell over. It was Ron and Harry.

"Where are you to going?" yelled Hermione.

Ron smirked and said, "Lunch!"

"Yes, boys and their stomachs."

"Come on! I heard that Professor Dumbledore had an announcement!" Ginny said, running after her brother and former crush.

"Oh!" said Hermione, "Come on! We can't miss this!" She soon caught up to Ginny, Belle, and Carina.

As they came into the Great Hall, Hermione spotted Harry and ran over to sit down in the seat he was saving for her.

"Everyone, I would like to make an announcement. Today, our library run by Madame Pince has introduced computers to Hogwarts. I know that you may think that it is impossible, but we have set up a network of computers that are meant for the Magic world. A few students have been chosen to test out the system. I will speak to each of them privately in a few minutes," Professor Dumbledore explained.

Hermione just gaped. Harry stared awe struck. Somehow he knew that he'd be getting dragged into this.

_**Author Notes**_

_**Granger:**__ Hi, I am really glad that we're working together __Please review! Be kind!_ _Ta ta for now. Granger AKA Belle Tien Okelani._

_**Chang:** __Hi people who were as kind as to read mine and Granger's first try at a fan fiction done together! Please, be kind and review and don't flame 'cuz this is our first shot. Thanks again! Bisous. Chang a.k.a Carina Elena Melodie._


	2. Screenames, IMs, & Chats

**_Hogwarts Online_**

**_By Granger & Chang_**

**_Chapter 2: Screenames, IMs, & Chats_**

_(**A/N:** The people who were chosen were Harry, Hermione, Belle, Carina, Ginny, Draco, Yuki, and Nicholas.)_

_{AFTER LUNCH SINCE THEY GOT THERE TOO LATE AND HAD A FEW MINUTES TO EAT}_

Harry yawned as he, Hermione, and Ron made their way to Charms. As they were about to cross into the path of the classroom, Professor McGonagall stopped them with Belle, Carina, Draco, Ginny, Luna, Yuki, and Nicholas.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley. Professor Dumbledore would like speak with all of you," she said, leading them to the library to see the old wizard waiting for them.

"After you," Minerva said, ushering them each in turn

Each of them walked in, Draco's face covered with a scowl.

"Good afternoon to you all. You are here now because I feel as if you are worthy of taking this. As you can see, various computers are here before you. Each of you will choose a computer and select a screename of your choosing, but you cannot tell anyone of what it is. It is like a kind of exam. We will be giving laptops to all of you and other students. Please go on and pick whichever you'd like to sit at," Professor Dumbledore explained kindly. And they did.

Harry sat down and plopped down at a computer farthest away from Malfoy and just stared at the screen. Nothing was coming to him. '_I have green eyes..I like phoenixes....' _Finally, he sat up and started to type: GreenEyedPhoenix as his screename.

As he clicked on enter, a few windows popped up. One was something called a buddy list. And then another window popped up saying, IM from LadyGryffindor.

_LadyGryffindor:_ Hi there!

_GreenEyedPhoeix_: Hey. This is really cool, isn't it?

_LadyGryffindor:_ laughs Yeah. Professor Dumbledore has fantastic ideas. And it's really great we're getting laptops.

_GreenEyedPhoenix:_ Some of his ideas are fantastic, others aren't. A laptop? Oh, I've heard

of those. We actually get our own?

_LadyGryffindor:_ Well he did say we would.

Then a window popped up saying, "Chat Invitation". There were three options. Go Chat, Decline, and Cancel. '_What the heck?' _He clicked on Go Chat and a different window opened.

_PotionsHater101:_ Hey! This is so cool!

_AngelofHeaven:_ Yeah. Too bad we can't know who the other people are.

_LuckySnowWolf:_ Dunno why that's even a rule. Why can't we know?

_LadyGryffindor:_ Professor Dumbledore has his reasons.

_FaithfulPureLight: _OK, this is strange. What exactly is AOL? And how is this possible? I thought Dumbledore said that things like this wouldn't work in Hogwarts.

_GreyIceDragon: _I second that. What's AOL? Oh, I'll kill Dumbledore for making me a part of this.

_GryffindorFeline:_ Hello students. I am Professor McGonagall and I will be monitoring this chat. AOL is shortened for America Online. I don't know why it is called America and we have it in England. AOL is a network used for Muggles in such a way of communication with others.

_GreyIceDragon:_ This is so stupid. I'm leaving.

_GreyIceDragon has left the chat._

_NobleMagic has entered the chat._

_NobleMagic:_ Hey.

_LadyGryffindor:_ Hi. What can and can't we say Professor?

_GryffindorFeline:_ There will be no cussing in any chats whatsoever.

_AngelofHeaven:_ Are we allowed to ask if everyone is a boy or girl?

_GryffindorFeline: _I see nothing wrong with that.

_AngelofHeaven: _Female of course!

_LuckySnowWolf:_ Boy...

_GreenEyedPhoneix:_ Male all the way.

_LadyGryffindor:_ What do you think? laughs I'm a lady.

_FaithfulPureLight:_ I am so a girl.

_GryffindorLioness has entered the chat._

_ObsessedDayDreamer has entered the chat._

_ObsessedDayDreamer: _Hello. What's happening in here?

_FaithfulPureLight:_ Seeing if everyone is a girl or boy.

_GryffindorLioness: _Obviously I'm a girl.

_ObsessedDayDreamer: _What are we all? Really?

_PotionsHater101:_ Uhh...Okay...__

_ObssessedDayDreamer:_ In theory, you'd call me a girl.

_PotionsHarer101: _Sure... Male, thank you very much.

_NobelMagic:_ I'm a guy, but what's it to you?

_FaithfulPureLight:_ We just want to know if you're a girl or boy. No biggie.

_GreenEyedPhoenix: _Well I'm going to go. So if anyone wants to talk to me, they can IM me.

_GreenEyedPhoenix has left the chat._

__Harry sighed inwardly and saw an Instant Message from PotionsHater101.

_PotionsHater101:_ Yo.

_GreenEyedPhoenix: _Hey.

Harry changed his font to a green. Well, If he wasn't going to get in trouble for missing class, he was going to have fun.

_GreenEyedPhoenix: _So, you have any idea what we can tell each other?

_PotionsHater101: _Nope. Why not IM McGonagall?

Then another IM box popped up from LadyGryffindor again.

_LadyGryffindor:_ Hey again.

_GreenEyedPhoenix:_ 'Ello. =)

_LadyGryffindor:_ That looks cute.

_GreenEyedPhoenix:_ Thanks. That one is cool too.

_GryffindorEyedPhoenix_: Do you know what we can and can't talk about? I asked PotionsHater101 but he didn't know. Should I just IM McGonagall?

_LadyGryffindor:_ That seems to be the best idea. I'll do it too so we don't have to IM back and forth what we can and cannot do.

Harry thanked her before adding her and PotionsHater101 to his buddy list. Then he entered Professor McGonagall's screename and clicked IM.

_GreenEyedPhoenix: _Professor McGonagall?

_GryffindorFeline: _Yes?

_GreenEyedPhoenix:_ What are we allowed to talk and not talk about?

_GryffindorFeline_: Well anything. Nothing inappropriate.

_GreenEyedPhoenix: _Is that all?

_GryffindorFeline:_ Yes, that is.

_GreenEyedPhoenix_: But no names?

_GryffindorFeline: _No, no names. That's about it.

_GreenEyedPhoenix:_ Thanks.

_GryffindorFeline:_ Glad to help. Who are you?

_GreenEyedPhoenix: _You just said so yourself, I can't tell you. =D

_GryffindorFeline:_ Let me guess. Mr. Potter?

_GreenEyedPhoenix: _How did you know?

_GryffindorFeline:_ Just a hunch, Mr. Potter. =)

_GreenEyedPhoenix: _Thanks Professor.

He closed the window and explained about the chat to LadyGryffindor and PotionsHater101.

_PotionsHater101:_ Thanks mate.

_GreenEyedPhoenix:_ Anytime.

A pop-up came and read _Will everyone please shut down their computers and come back to the front of the library. Thank you.-Professor Dumbledore_

Harry clicked OK and shut down the computer before getting up and going over to the group of students.

"I hope you all enjoyed what happened just now. And here for you are you're very own laptops. Each of them has your name engraved on the top and no one else will be able to open it except you," Professor Dumbledore explained, removing a sheet of silk and letting them see laptops of silver and black.

Harry walked over and found his laptop with his name engraved in green. He slipped it in his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"Now you may all proceed to your classes," Professor McGonagall suggested.

Harry nodded as he, Hermione, and Ron filed out and walked up to Charms.

"Well, that was strange," said Ron.

"Yeah, I agree. Totally barbaric," said Hermione.

"So, who are you?" asked Ron.

"Ron!" scolded Hermione, "Don't you pay attention. We can't tell!"

"Oh, come on Hermione, what harm could it do?" he whined.

"We could be expelled!" she exclaimed horrified.

"Hermione, they would not expel us for saying who we are. But we should listen to Professor Dumbledore," Harry agreed with Hermione.

"Spoilsports," Ron huffed.

"We are not!" said Hermione.

"I resent that, Ron, really, I do," said Harry.

"Why are you two ganging up on me now!"

"You're right. We need to know the names so Hermione and I can keep ganging up on you later!" said Harry.

Hermione just smiled.

"Oh, bugger off," Ron grumbled, walking into the Charms classroom.

As they walked in, all of the students looked at them.

"And where are you three coming from?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"We were coming from the library because we were picked to try out the new network," Hermione informed as everyone gasped.

"Well, come in and sit down. We were about to start discussing Cheering Charms," he replied.

Hermione sat down with Ron and Harry on either side of her.

"Bloody hell Harry, how was it?" Seamus whispered from next to him.

"All right I guess," he shrugged.

"All right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

_**Author Notes**_

_**Granger:** __Sorry it's such a short chapter but it's our first shot! Please review and be kind. Thanks. _

**_Chang_: **_Hi, again, people. Thanks again for reading mine and Granger's story. Please, be kind and review, but no flames 'cuz this is only our first try at a joint-fic. Bisous. Chang _


End file.
